1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to adjustable head restraint assemblies, and more particularly, to an adjustable head restraint having a solenoid actuator and bar-linkage deployment system.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Autonomously manipulable (or “active”) head restraints have been developed that change absolute positioning, so as to selectively reduce the intermediate distance between the head restraint and the head of an occupant when desired. In an automotive setting, for example, manipulation may be autonomously effected when a crash event is detected or predicted; or where on-demand activation is provided according to operator preference. Conventional head restraints, including those with partially moving or telescoping shells, those presenting separate release and locking actuators, and those that provide limited adjustability, typically employ complex architecture. These head restraints present various concerns in the art, including a crowded interior region, and a large plurality of moving parts resulting in greater manufacturing, repair and replacement costs.